


the one where james loses payne's baby pictures

by queerjemmy



Series: cubicle au [1]
Category: 18th & 19th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerjemmy/pseuds/queerjemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read the title</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one where james loses payne's baby pictures

**Author's Note:**

> hi !!! so omg dolley is my fave and james is my problematic fave and just ,, them w/ dolley' skids (WILLIAM IS HERE BC HE WAS JUST A LIL BABY HE DESERVED A LIFE AND LOVE). ages of payne & will are @ the notes @ the end

It's not James's fault that Payne's baby photos are suddenly gone. He had them pinned up against one of the walls at his cubicle at work until Peggy (Shippen, there was already a Schuyler in his workplace) and Hercules had decided to take a quick look at it, and put it up on a bulletin board immediately outside the 16 cubicles titled 'Current Events' (other photos included Thomas bouncing a tiny infant on his lap, Martha Manning smiling in a picture with her ex-husband and daughter, Frances, then there was Aaron and his wife on their wedding day, his wife donned in an admittedly gorgeous wedding gown, and even George standing proudly next to a girl in a graduation cap and gown). After that, he'd briefly spotted it in John Jay's cubicle who was looking at it with Angelica (the Schuyler at his work) and Abby (Adams. Far better than her husband, an arrogant buffoon in James's opinion), who were all in awe at the young child (though there were lots of kids between sixteen employees). And then a few weeks later he's asked Thomas if he had seen if, and Thomas had thought he'd seen it with Deborah, who said she's given it to Peggy, who said she'd put it back up on the 'Current Events' board. Upon further inspection: it wasn't there.

Fast forward two months, a couple weeks after Will's fifth birthday and at the dinner table Payne is kicking his little brother while James was having a quaint conversation with his wife. The conversation doesn't contain anything of value until he freezes.

"You know, I think some moms' in Payne's class want me to join their 'Scrapbooking Club' or whatever. It sounds dumb, but it also seems kind of fun. Do you know where you put some of Payne's baby pictures?" Dolley had explained, and the blood in James's body went cold. Maybe it was because of some of the douchey parents in Payne's class, or because he knew full well that he had lost his six year old son's baby photos in his office. Dolley looks at him with confusion, and quickly continues speaking. "Honey, it's fine if you don't have them." She reassured him, taking his hand from across the table, the six year old and the five year old staring at each other, somewhat concerned about their mother seeming so calm but their father seeming so afraid. "I know how quickly things get lost around there."

"Oh, thank god." James breathes out a sigh of relief and putting a quick grip on Dolley's hand tighter. "I have no clue what happened, I'm so sorry. I'd kept it in my possession for the first week or so and then Herc and Peggy had wanted to see it and then it got out of control when they put it on the 'Current Events board! Good lord, pictures from Aaron and Theo's wedding is still on the 'Current Events' board and they've been married for years! And so it went around the office and it ended up back at Peggy who said it was on the board but it wasn't!" His words were rushed, and Dolley smiled weakly at him, having already forgiven him. She'd been to his office, and had realized quickly that anything not attached manually to a desk was bound to get lost. 

"Baby, it's fine. I've for plenty of others, and if someone at your work is enjoying outdated photos of Payne, let it be. But maybe after dinner you could help Will out with a bath?" Dolley giggled, unlatching her hand from James's and looking at her younger son who grinned and stared back at James who burst into laughter as well. All the while, Payne had snuck another piece of cornbread, smirking at Will who winks back at him, all unbeknownst to either of their parents.

**Author's Note:**

> in this lil oneshot payne is 6 & will is 5 just fyi
> 
> feedback is highly like "wanted" i guess but that sounds super selfish but just like if u want more of this i have more tiny snippets like this written for other ppl in cubicles


End file.
